


College Fun

by reskai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reskai/pseuds/reskai
Summary: You find yourself hooking up with nine gorgeous boys throughout your college career.





	1. Dorm Supervisor Junmyeon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is my most shameful, self-indulgent fic to date. I'm sorry but I'm also not sorry for its existence.
> 
> The original 9 chapters feature some kind of sex scene with each of the exo members, based around the set up of you going to college. If you want any story continuations or sequels, let me know, but I've only got the 9 chapters planned out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

As you walk up to the glass doors to the college dorms with your luggage in tow, you breathe a heavy sigh of relief when you spot the lobby lights on and the vague shape of a person sitting behind a desk. It's 2am and your first classes start tomorrow, and you had begun to worry that you wouldn't be able to make it to the dorms in time when your going-away-to-college party had ran overtime.

  You push through the glass doors, and the figure behind behind the desk looks up at you. It's a young man. A very tired-looking young man, if the bags under his eyes and the slow way he blinks up at you are anything to go by.

  "Hello," he greets with a surprisingly warm smile for someone still awake at 2am. "Sorry to tell you but visiting curfew is over," he goes on to say.

  "Ah, I'm not here to visit, I'm starting classes here tomorrow," you explain.

  "You mean today?" he asks with a smile, checking his watch.

  "I guess so," you laugh lightly.

  "Alright, let me find your room," he says, scooting over to the computer set up behind the desk. You provide your details as his fingers flick over the keyboard. When he's finished, he shuffles around in a drawer and pulls out a set of keys. "Here you are - third floor." He hands you the keys.

  You're about to thank him and bid farewell when he suddenly stands. He clears his throat. "I can help you bring your luggage to your room if you'd like," he suggests. "Because there's only stairs in this building," he adds on hurriedly. 

 "That would be so great, thank you!" you answer enthusiastically. No way in hell are you gonna make it up more than a single flight of stairs with all this crap on your own.

  "I'm Junmyeon, by the way. Dorm supervisor."

  "Lovely to meet you."

  When you reach your door, unlocking it with your new keys, you expect Junmyeon to leave. Instead, he follows you inside with your luggage.

  "The rooms here aren't that bad compared to some other colleges," he says, gesturing around the room.

  You hum in response, not having enough experience in college dorm rooms to form an opinion.

  You both stare around the room silently for a moment, Junmyeon probably admiring the room while you just try to get used to your new home. You turn around, catching Junmyeon staring off into space. He must be really tired, is your first thought. A second later though, you're admiring his looks. Cute, in a professional sort of way, with his sweater and collared shirt combo. He turns around and your eyes meet, both suddenly much closer to each other than intended in the cramped space. His eyes dart down and he licks his lips, drawing your gaze down to his mouth. He must take this as a sign, because in the next moment he leans over and kisses you square on the mouth.

  In a split second you're kissing back, because who are you to deny yourself simple pleasures? But it all stops too soon as Junmyeon pulls away, wide-eyed. 

  "Oh my god I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking I must be so tired I should sleep more often anyway I think I should go now--" he starts to word-vomit. 

  The only way you think to shut him up is to grab him by the collar and kiss him again. So you do just that. 

  You feel him relax under your grip and beneath your lips, melting into you, so you move your hands around his neck and pull him deeper into the kiss. He opens his lips and you take the opportunity to fleetingly lick inside his mouth. He moans and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer, and starts licking kittenishly back. You start moving forward, walking Junmyeon back towards the bed. The back of his legs hit it and he falls down, bringing you into his lap to sit. You start to nip at his lower lip, and move one of your hands to run through his hair. You don't know how long it continues like this, the warm give and take, but when you finally part you're both panting, lips wet and swollen. 

. Before you can say anything, Junmyeon looks down, and you follow his eye movement to his crotch where there's an obvious bulge. You then look down at your own pants, becoming blatantly aware that you're also hard. You think for a moment that Junmyeon might freeze up and get awkward again, but he reaches out and starts to palm you through your pants.

  "Oh fuck, Junmyeon," you moan out at the sudden sensation.

  "Is this okay?" he asks.

  "Only if I can touch you too."

  "Absolutely," he grins.

  You don't waste any time teasing, instead opting to unzip Junmyeon's pants and fishing his dick out of his underwear, giving it a firm, solid stroke. 

  "Oh fuck, okay then," he breathes out, doing the same to you.

  It doesn't take long until you're both panting and moaning, revelling in the amazing sensations. Occasionally your eyes would meet, and you would lean in to kiss each other briefly before it took too much concentration to keep up the hand movements.

  "You're so hot, this feels amazing" Junmyeon says when you decide to pay particular attention to the head, rubbing small circles with your thumb and spreading the pre-come that starts to bead at the tip.

  "I'm close," you manage to cry out.

  Suddenly Junmyeon's hovering over you, having pushed you back down on the mattress, and starts to flick his wrist and pump your dick in earnest. You groan when you come, spilling all over your chest and shirt, Junmyeon milking your dick until you start shuddering from over-stimulation. You begin your pace on him again from your current position, feeling his fingers curling into the mattress beside you. His face starts to scrunch up and beads of sweat roll down his brow. He comes without warning, shooting onto you as well, mixing his fluids with yours. He lands beside you on the bed with a huff, and you take your shirt off, throwing it into a corner of the room.

  "Sorry I came on your shirt," he says as you stand to stretch, shaking out your muscles post-orgasm.

  "Nah it's fine, I've got other clothes with me and a shower - I figured you couldn't do anything except go home," you reason.

  "I guess you're right," he laughs a little. "I better get going, I've gotta get back to my desk if that's alright?" he asks a little sheepishly for someone who just had their dick in a strangers hand.

  "Yeah no worries, I've gotta unpack and sleep," you smile. 

  "Cool," he says as he hovers by the doorway. "Let me know if you, uh, need any help." 

  "Thanks, Junmyeon," you say sincerely. He gives you a shy smile and a wave before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really saw JM as the type to just fuck some random person at first meeting, so I made him a little out of his mind (tired). I also just made him initially want only a kiss and the handjob just happened to be a bonus - sex wasn't rly on his mind.
> 
> P. S. Is kittenishly a word? Oh well.


	2. Study Partner Sehun

 You look up at the clock in your classroom and groan internally as you realise you have 45 more minutes of this hell. Four weeks into your freshman year and you already hate this class and the droning monotonous voice of the lecturer. You doodle in the corner of your notebook as you try to focus, but your eyes keep wandering around the room. Someone in the row of desks in front of you drops their pen, catching your gaze as they turn around to pick it up. Your eyes meet briefly and your first thought is: he’s hot. Your second thought is that you should probably avert your gaze, lest the dude think you were checking him out (which you totally weren’t). You can’t help it when he turns back around to the front, and you find yourself admiring his broad shoulders and long neck.

“Can I use you as an example, Sehun?” the lecturers voice suddenly cuts through your ogling, bringing your attention back to the front of the classroom.

Said guy you were ogling stands up and saunters over to the lecturer. You realise he’s quite tall and kind of gangly but not in the awkward, teenage boy kind of way.

You don’t pay attention to what the lecturer is saying, mind zoning out completely as Sehun poses goofily, gesturing wildly in reaction to whatever the lecturer is saying, silly grin on his face. The class applauds the sudden student participation as he walks back over to his desk. Your eyes meet again briefly and this time you look down at your scribbles in a socially acceptable amount of time. 

The rest of the term continues very similarly: you trying to subtly check out Sehun, and him catching you almost every time. You think that you really should just talk to him or something, but you decide your staring is too far gone into “creepy guy” territory, and would probably just make a fool of yourself. 

That is, until the very last class of first term. The lecturer walks in as usual, but this time writes in big letters on the board: “Term break partnered assignment”. The class starts murmuring amongst themselves, clearly already deciding partners. The lecturer walks between the rows of desks, handing out the assessment sheet, exclaiming “You all know the drill.”

You groan out loud and smack your head into your notebook, praying to the heavens to have mercy on you and you don’t get partnered up with some dolt. You feel a tap on your shoulder. 

“Wanna partner up?” you hear from above you.  You look up and your eyes are immediately met with crotch in tight jeans. You crane your neck and look further up, ignoring that you just blatantly stared at someone’s dick, and you see Sehun. 

“Oh, you wanna be partners?” you ask stupidly. Sehun nods. “Sure, sounds good, wanna meet tomorrow to work on it?” No way are you passing up an opportunity to ogle at a hot guy up close and personal.

“My dorm room or yours?” he asks with a wink, immediately laughing at his own joke. You try not to think too much into that. 

“How about yours?” 

“Awesome. See you then.” And with that he heads out of the classroom, long legs looking great in those tight pants.  

 

That same time the next day, both you and Sehun are sitting at his desk reviewing the assigned texts. Or at least, Sehun is, and you’re trying not to get caught staring at him.

“Alright, what’s the point we should try to make with this?” he asks, swivelling towards you in his desk chair.

“Uhhh...” You drag your eyes from his thighs, to his mouth, then to his eyes. “I’m not sure—”

Suddenly he has a hand on the back of your head and is colliding his lips with yours. He kisses you with fever, not even waiting for your hesitancy. Which is fine, you start to kiss back with just as much enthusiasm. He pulls you onto his lap in his chair, and runs his other hand under your shirt and up your bare back. You take this opportunity to run your hands over his shoulders and biceps, and start to lick into his mouth.

He breaks apart to shuck his shirt off, and your hands are all over him. He laughs heartily at your little infatuation with his chest, smiling wide and throwing his head back. You roll your eyes at him, bending down to lick a stripe up his neck to his jaw. He hums in approval before he’s wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer on his lap, attaching his mouth back to yours. 

From your new position you can feel his dick hard in his pants, and you grind your ass down onto him. He gives a surprised moan against your lips, but he’s tugging your hips to repeat the motion again. So you do, many times, hands roaming all over his body and occasionally tweaking a nipple, which makes him shudder.

You don’t know how long you both go on for like that before Sehun gestures for you to stand up.

“Pants off please,” he says when you finally part, panting.

You take no time in removing your pants and underwear, finally letting your dick spring free with a sigh of half-relief. You climb back on top of Sehun, and he slides a finger down your ass, padding at the puckering hole when he finds it. You wiggle your butt back against his hand to encourage him on. He grabs a bottle of lube from a drawer in his desk, slicks his fingers, and presses one into you slowly. You moan and fall forward, pressing kisses to Sehuns neck, shoulders, and collarbones, laving at his jawline.

You continue like this when he adds two, three fingers, but soon you’ve had enough and you’re digging Sehuns cock out of his pants. He grins at you as he slowly slides his fingers out, his other hand reaching back over to his desk and pulling out a foil packet. He tears it open with one hand and his teeth, and you help him roll the condom on. He slicks up his dick with his already lubed hand, wiping the rest off on your shirt.

“Hey!” you protest, but you really don’t care sincerely.

You lift your hips and Sehun lines his cock up. You push yourself onto him in one swift motion, sinking down to the base.

“Oh my god,” he cries out. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Payback,” you grunt out, the full feeling of Sehun inside you almost clouding your mind.

You start a slow, filthy grind that has him slack-jawed and blissed out.

“You’re so good,” he murmurs. “I could almost come like this.”

That wasn’t entirely the plan though, so you lift your hips up and back down again, ass slapping against Sehuns thighs. He angles his hips and on your next slide down his cock hits a sweet spot and has you moaning loudly.

“More,” you manage to breath out, and Sehun happily complies, pulling you down on himself harder, hips thrusting up to meet you.

  In a few minutes, he starts to moan louder and louder, starting to reach his peak.

“’M Close,” he moans.

“Me too.”

He wraps a hand around your cock and starts stroking you languidly in time with his thrusts, pulling you closer and closer to the edge with him.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, and starts jerking you faster. “Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck I’m coming—" he says with one more hard thrust into you, which makes you spill out over his hand and onto his chest as he fills the condom inside you.

You gently rock on his cock a moment longer, milking both your orgasms, before collapsing on his chest. You stay like that for a moment, then Sehun is picking you up, still connected, and laying you down on his bed. He strokes your thighs before gently pulling out and disposing of the condom.

He brings his come-covered hand to his mouth and laps some of it up.

“Mmm, you taste good,” he calls as he heads to the bathroom to clean himself off and comes back with a damp cloth for you.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. That was really fun, but can we try to actually study now? I don’t wanna fail this class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got about halfway through this and lost my progress so I had to re-write it :( but I think it turned out better this time anyway.
> 
> Laughing @ Sehun fucking you so you'd start paying attention. What a nice fellow.


	3. Barista Minseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so self indulgent and gratuitous im so sorry

One day, on a wander away from campus to kill time, you come across a quaint little café. Deciding you need a new haunt to study other than the school library, you venture in to scope the place out.

  
“Hey, how can I help you?” You’re greeted by the only person who seems to be working; a gorgeous man with a cute smile and cat-like eyes. His name tag reads ‘Minseok’.

  
You smile back graciously, immediately enamoured with Minseok’s friendly demeanour. “Just a chai latte to have here please.”

  
You pay and take a seat in the back corner, facing the rest of the café to people-watch. There are a couple other people here, some who seem to be students studying, and you find yourself enjoying the quiet atmosphere. A few minutes later Minseok brings over your drink, balancing it with a practiced ease in one hand that you find strangely attractive. His arm muscles shift ever so slightly as he places the cup and saucer on your table, and you can’t help but subtly ogle at his figure. Built but still small, in a way that makes you wonder how strong he is.  
“Thanks,” you say, taking the warm drink into your palms.

  
“No problem,” Minseok flashes a winning smile. “I like your shirt by the way.” He gestures to your chest.

  
You let out a small laugh, looking down at your cat-printed tee. “I mean, cats can make anyone look cute, right?”

  
“Especially you,” he admits before walking off. It takes a moment for you to register he was probably flirting with you.

  
You pull out some textbooks and have a quick review of some key points while you finish your drink slowly, savouring the last few mouthfuls – it really was a good chai. Finally, you get up and head back to campus, but not without Minseok shouting a “Nice to meet you, please come again soon!” as you head out the door.

  
You do return soon, becoming a regular very quickly and visiting almost every day – and not always for the drinks. Minseok takes every opportunity he can to flirt with you: winking, drawing little hearts on your takeaway cups, calling you things like cute, gorgeous, and beautiful. One day when you order a dirty chai, he even goes as far to say “Oh, you like things dirty now?” with a salacious grin. It’s becoming all too much for you, but Minseok never goes past casual flirting, so you don’t ever think too much into it.

  
It’s been a long day of study at the café, and you decide to take a break when a particular subject starts giving you trouble. You stretch out your arms and finally look around, and notice that there’s no other customers in the café and Minseok is busy wiping down tables. Checking the time, you realise it’s a good twenty minutes past close and Minseok had left you study in peace. You walk over to him where he’s trying to scrub a sauce stain off a table. He turns around when he hears you approach.

  
“How’s the studying?” He asks.

  
“Stressful,” you admit, frowning. “You should’ve kicked me out like, half an hour ago though. I didn’t realise you were closing.”

  
“I figured you could use the time and peace,” he shrugs. He reaches a hand up to your forehead and smooths the frown on your face. “Want some help relaxing?”

  
Before you have time to process that question, Minseok’s hand had threaded through the hair at the nape of your neck and he’s pulling your mouth to his. It’s sweet and tentative at first, just as you expected, but then Minseok’s grip tightens, making you moan and push your body flush against his. Suddenly something about his demeanor shifts, and the kiss turns hard and sensual and filthy. Minseok easily gains a dominance over you and your mouth, only ever allowing his tongue to enter your mouth and not the other way around. His free hand grabs a handful of your ass, squeezing tightly and pulling you into the kiss even more. Before you know it, he’s spun you around and pushed you down on the table he was just cleaning, and you whine as you feel his hard bulge against your ass.

  
“Want me to fuck you, baby?” he purrs in a voice that is so saccharine you don’t quite understand how it matches with his current behaviour and words.

  
“Yes, please,” you beg.

  
“Good boy.”

  
He wastes no time in shucking your pants down around your ankles, leaving your ass in the air and your hard dick touching the cold tabletop. You watch from your peripheral vision as he kneels and spreads your cheeks with his hands, and then you feel his warm, wet tongue lave across your hole and the whole world spins. He eats you out with vigor, adding fingers with his tongue, and he’s got you writhing with how good it feels but how much it isn’t enough when he finally stands up and fishes his thick cock out of his pants. He teases you with the head around your rim and you whine impatiently. Finally, he pushes in so, so slowly, and you both groan in relief. He grabs your hip with one hand, threads his fingers through your hair again with the other.

  
He starts out slow and hard, and you finally realise just how strong Minseok is. He picks up his pace slowly, swivelling his hips and grinding down every now and then because he loves how it makes vulgar words fall from your lips. You start begging him for more, harder, faster, and he can only acquiesce. He grabs your hair and pulls harsh at the same time he starts slamming himself into you, using his hand on your hip to pull you back onto his cock. You never want this to end, and it feels like it goes on for hours with Minseok’s stamina, power, and restraint. But soon the familiar feeling of release starts pooling low in your gut and you moan and whine and frantically push yourself back onto Minseok.

  
He picks up on what you want, pulling your hair harder, bending your neck at an almost painful angle, and somehow pounds into you even harder and faster.

  
“Come for me baby boy,” he coos, and that’s all it takes until you’re spilling, untouched, all over the table. Minseok thrusts into you a few more times before he finishes deep inside you.

  
He soothes you with kisses and compliments saying how well you did, how good it felt, as he slowly pulls out of you. He helps you slump into a nearby chair and gives you a little peck on the noes. He turns to your mess on the table – it was a lot.

  
“Well, now I’ve gotta clean this table again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me lord for i have sinned

**Author's Note:**

> I never really saw JM as the type to just fuck some random person at first meeting, so I made him a little out of his mind (tired). I also just made him initially want only a kiss and the handjob just happened to be a bonus - sex wasn't rly on his mind.
> 
> P. S. Is kittenishly a word? Oh well.


End file.
